


By the Goddess

by dharma22



Series: A Crown Dipped in Blue [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Porn, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Mass Effect 1, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharma22/pseuds/dharma22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands plethoric with tremours, legs unable to remain still and thoughts restless, Commander Shepard nervously spends her hours before a near-certain doom pacing the length of her dainty quaters.<br/>Until an azure hand wraps at the door and fills those hours with all the love, pleasure, and passion in the galazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This was sorta . . Spur of the moment in nearly every aspect. No real panning was set forth in to this and I'm convinced the only reason I'm writing this and deciding to share it is my blatant refusal to accept what happens at the end of ME3.  
> If all goes semi-well, and possibly even if it doesn't, I will make this a series because I can.

A ceiling had never seemed so calming and phenomenal in her life. Just peering up at it made her hummingbird-heartbeat settle in the slightest. No longer did her entire anatomy vibrate with the violent and painful drum of her heart, instead, it pulsed lightly with the somewhat sated flow of blood. More times than not were the nerves and fear too high of a price to pay for a job where the chances of completing a mission or assingment were half the pay. There existed not a gurantee she, or anyone, involved were to survive. In fact, there was not even a gurantee that her body would surivie. No implication that someone would remain to recieve her corpse existed either. When the ceiling no longer provided relief, she groaned, back no longer resting atop the sheets. For the longest time, she sat with her aching head in her hands, eyes squeezed shut and a faint tremble residing in her wrists. Images-horrifying images-tormented her mind, ones consisting of various outcomes of endings for her squad; her friends. There was one sight in particular that caused such pain and fear that a lump formed in her throat and something awful burned in her chest. Liara; a pulse no longer thundering away in her slender neck, limbs mangled and arresting sapphire eyes transfixed on nothing and devoid of any emotion. Shepard had to press the growing edge of her nails deep into the skin of forehead to detatch herself from the images. But even that proved futile, for they all seemed to remain, their contents permanently inscribed in her mind. A sharp inhale tore her from the trance she'd placed herself in, dark eyes narrowed as she now glared at the glossy floor of the cabin. "Accpet it," she mumbled to herself, lips fixated in a scowl, "If you die, you die. At least I'll have some peace." Before a second more could be spent burying herself deep in the nightmare that were her thoughts, a sound emerged from the opposite of the door, Shepard's head leaving the cradle of her hands. "Shepard?" a voice spoke, tone soft and carrying the weight of a soft lisp. Almost instantly did her body react, toned muscles pulling her up from her seated postion within the confines of miliseconds. Hasty footsteps gained an excessive amount of ground, the lump in her throat relocating itself to her chest. Her index finger moved forward to jam the command to open her door, the amount of pressure applied nearly breaking the rather fragile bone of the digit. With a defining hiss, the door parted to accept whomever wished to see her. But of course, Shepard knew before she even reached the door who awaited her behind it. "Liara . . " she breathed, a slight smile gracing her lips, as well as the asari's, "I- . . What are you doing here?" Liara's eyes flashed with uncertainty, but she seemed quite set on fulfilling the purpose in which she first came there for. Pushing past Shepard, the asari made her way to the center of the cabin, where she spent a moment examining the contents of the room. Something her observations had gathered about Shepard was her lack of customization. She wore not any evidence of who she was, or so it seemed to any outsider. But Liara knew beyond well that Shepard could not be displayed by personal effects. "We need to talk." Liara spoke, those dazzling eyes finally settling on Shepard. The other quirked a broken brow, curiosity peaked. "About?" Shepard inquired, a postion pressed up against the desk being taken up. A handful of seconds filled with the methodical hum of the ship's drive core passed before Liara spoke again, the Commander able to gather that whatever it was she had to say, it was quite troublesome. To be honest, Shepard did not mind the deficiency of words exchanged between them, for the mere sight of Liara was satisfaction enough. The pair reached nearly the same height, Liara lacking in a few inches, which Shepard fond amusing in the sense that neither had the advantage over the other. But that was all they shared-a somewhat similar build in spine length. They diverged paths when it came to everything else. Liara's features were created and set in a manner that allowed them to retain a certain . . Grace and beauty that differed from her people. While most asari were beautiful, Liara's beauty was humbled by her shyness and did not possess the quality of striking as other asari did. "I've been thinking a great deal about you, Shepard." Liara admitted, a dark violet standing out amongst the azure colour of her freckled skin, "What happened at the Citadel . . " Her sentence, although not reaching completion, exposed enough about her reasonings for being there to Shepard, her heart giving a skip. The moment they shared at the Citadel was one Shepard thought Liara hated and somehow, she'd managed an understanding for that. She'd managed to make peace with the fact that the asari did not want her, no matter the pain it caused her. Since then, the two had seldom spoken to each other, the occasional hello and how are you their only form of communication for the longest time. But now, here Liara stood, ready to discuss the kiss they almost shared, leaving Shepard shocked and unprepared. "Oh, I didn't mean to upset you," Shepeard awkwardly stated, the rough, calloused pad of her hand encasing the back of her neck, "I feel like an id-" "No! Please, don't apologize!" Liara begged, eyes wide, "I wasn't upset. I beg of you, don't think that. I was . . Frightened. I loved it." Again, another beat was skipped when Liara spoke those words. What? She was beyond certain that Liara either hated or feared her, if not both, by the way her fragile frame trembled in her grasp, by the way she peered up at her in what seemed like horror. Just remembering it made her heart ache. "Liara, I don't understand." Shepard quickly said, her nerves allowing for such a fast pace. Liara strode forward, their bodies just inches apart. The expression that adorned the asari's features was borderline pained, Shepard resisting an extreme urge to draw a hand across a flushed cheek in an attempt to ease whatever harmed her. "No. Please, just listen." she begged, the markings alien to her people, eyebrows, rising high and bowing in, "I was frightened, yes. I still am. I've never experinced this before. Not in all my one-hundred-six years." Shepard remained silent, her way of conveying the both literal and metaphisical ear she was willing to lend. "Everytime I see you, my heart races, I grow restless and panicked. It seems that my intrest in you has gone far beyond your relation with the beacons." Liara admitted, Shepard swaying slightly at the amount of confidence Liara demanded with the way every word left her. The markings on her forehead furrowed with the concentration Shepard had concluded resided within the secrets of her work. It was fascinating to watch her function. "I don't know what to do anymore . . So, I came here." The Commander experinced a spike in her pulse as realization flooded her, eyes widening in the slightest. She detatched herself from the edge of the desk, footfalls light and movements subtle as means to not scare the shy asari off. Liara's eyes were currently cast downward, unabled to meet the eyes of her Commander, or any other part of her for that matter. Shepard noted the extravagant violet that cursed the apples of her well-rounded cheeks, the horde of freckles residing there blotched out completely by the pigment, which had grown greatly in saturation within seconds. Finally, Shepard placed a hand beneath Liara's jaw, one, gentle movement forcing the girl to face her. Despite the attempt, Liara's eyes still remained locked on the ground. "Liara." Shepard spoke, voice soft, yet firm. It took a moment for the asari to execute the unspoken command in the calling of her name. Cerulean optics shyly graced Shepard's benighted ones. "I don't want to loose you," Liara whispered, a sudden veil of determination and confidence descending over her, "I have made my choice, Shepard. These could be our last moments together. Our last chance to show each other how we feel." Awestricken, Shepard peered down at the shorter female, eyes wide and swimming with a endless chasm of emotions. A single time before now had been dedicated to the topic of asari mating-Liara explaining what seemed to Shepard, an eerie, yet fascinating way to reproduce by a process called the melding. Or the joining. The process called for an asari to attune her nervous system to that of her partner's, allowing for the pair to essentially, literally morph into one organic being. But when the topic was discussed, both Shepard and Liara were transfixed in a stage of uncertainty concerning the state of their emotions for one another, meaning an awkward air had settled between the two. Now, though, things were different. A shaky breath made its way into Shepard's lungs, a strength-blessed arm winding itself around the asari's waist. With the space between them close, their faces and more importantly, lips gaining a substantial quantity of ground, the pair were able to share their flustered heart-rate, each passing second allowing for the violent pulsations to synch. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Shepard moved down in the slightest, her full lips crashing against the soft, amethyst lips of Liara. The kiss was not ravenous, not lust craved and starved. It was seraphic and meant to savour every aspect; the sweet, oily taste of Liara, the gentle movement of a pair of tongues locked tight in passion's grasp, the heated brush and mingle of air leaving their nostrils, the gloriously soft and seemingly erotic whimper sounding in Liara' throat. When the two split, lips slick and swollen and deprived of oxygen, Liara returned the encasment that Shepard provided by sliding an arm of her own around the other's wide hips. "Are you sure, Liara?" Shepard breathed, their foreheads pressed against one another. If they were going to become one, which Shepard ached for, there had to be a one-hundred percent cosnsent from Liara. Their night spent together could not viewed with regret and sorrow by either party. "Yes. I am beyond sure." Liara whispered, her free hand running up the length of Shepard's neck to cup her cheek, which she gladly leaned into. One movement later and their lips became entangled again, this kiss brief, but satisfying beyond measure, "I have never wanted anything more in my life. The question is; will you join with me, Shepard? Let body and minds unite?" An answer was not given, at least by no verbal standards. In its stead was another kiss joined by the beginning stages of stripping. But not her own. Rather clumsy hands worked at the zipper on Liara's outfit to find their tremours quelled, the apandages steady as could be. With this advantage, Shepard was able to move the zipper down with ease, her pace lacking haste. The way Liara now held herself was exceedingly erotic, her warm back pressed into the calloused palm of Shepard's hand. Beneath it she could feel the azure skin that she wished-needed to ravish, the texture so silky smooth. The ridges of her spine and the occasional rib reached the attention of the nerves in her hand, slender fingers working to run circles around them. The movement elicted a most delicious moan against her lips. Finally, the zipper ran its length, Shepard breaking the kiss to progress on with the disrobing. She moved behind Liara, an arm securing her narrow waist, and ran the tip of her concaved nose along her neck, eyelids obscuring the chocolate colour of her hues. "Liara . . " she breathed, her free hand pushing the sleeve of her top down, the round, bare figure of her shoulder falling victim to Shepard's close examination. Light kisses were set atop the skin, Liara's back arching slightly as the clothing abandoned more of her body. Whilst she busied her lips, hands still working to free every inch of the asari's body from the clothing, she took mental note of her anatomy. The angle in which she held her elbows at (slightly bowed or an obtuse angle), the form her being took on when transitioning to her wrists, the subtle curve of her figure, the narrow space her growing hips occupied. All that and more were forever burned into her mind, the horrible images from before quickly vanishing into nothing. By the time her form was freed of her clothing, Liara's breathing was heavy and shaky, Shepard left to believe this was evidence of the sensual kisses she placed anywhere she could without resorting to the front. A smirk found her lips. When Shepard spun her around, she found Liara's eyes closed, the lack of tension around the area suggesting that the act was performed out of sheer will to savour, and her hands postioned at her collarbones so her arms obscured the sight she most wanted to see. "Shepard," Liara finally spoke, eyelids retracting from their closed state and oepning to reveal those clear sapphire hues, gaze hypnotic. A small portion of shyness remained, which only added to her overall adorableness. She slowly moved her arms, with the help of Shepard. Liara's wrists seemed frail in her grasp, Shepard instantly reminding herself that the other was not frail or weak, but a strong, powerful biotic who could kick some serious ass. As she would when a succulent meal was placed before her, she began to salivate, a near painful swallow her only method of refraining from drooling. Before her stood Liara in her full glory, pulchritudinous and delicious. She was not her asari kin, whose anatomy was beyond well-known by all species and was no special thing if chosen as a partner for a night. No. She was something so special, so different that anyone who was borne under asari looks and genetics was most certainly a shame to the race. In Shepard's mind, Liara was the ideal asari. Either they all morph into a similar, yet varying form of her or cease to exist at all. Two perfect breasts lie in her line of vision, the azure flesh reaching a change when it came to the perky amaranthine buds resting at the peak of the globes. They were not large, nor were they small. They were simply tailoured to suit her form, which could not have been any better. A purple flush lightly dusted her chest, Shepard a moment away from leaning down to suckle viciously on a succulent breast before Liara practically dashed forward and pressed her lips to the other's. But again, the kiss was brief and satisfying. Although no room to complain existed, for the kisses were no longer specifically meant for her lips. They traversed the length of her jawline, Liara also clawing at the Commander's clothes. Shepard let her have at it, moans of her own escaping her as Liara continued. No more were they clad in clothing, the last article leaving Shepard as Liara pressed a passionate, agonizing kiss into the apex of her thigh. The action caused Shepard to curve her spine in in an attempt to press herself closer to the assailant, only to be greeted by air. "Mm," she purred, eyes lulling open, neck still thrown back. A soft trill of laughter sounded from her wasit, Liara finally retreating to her normal height. She seemed to be more relaxed, more open, more . . Sexy. The existing heat that pulsed in her core spread, Shepard now very aware of the throb. Liara was soon swept up into her arms, the feeling of their bare breasts rolling over each other causing them both to shiver and moan graciously into the other's eager mouth. Hands left their positions at hips and the descending curves of rears and rib indented sides to slither between the heated mass of their bodies to playfully knead or twist a bud, the room temperature spiking greatly. The rustle of fabric soon joined the array of sounds emitting from their actions, Liara oddly enough settled atop Shepard, as if she ran their little circus. Warm, slender fingers ran beneath roll of Shepard's chin, the sensation enough to lull the pair from their passionate lip-locking. When light, however faint, returned to her world, Shepard saw those pair of haunting eyes peering directly into her's, the sight causing liquids to pool between her parted thighs. Liara now held Shepard's broad hips captive, the vice-like grip of her thighs surprising and pleasing. But suddenly, the sapphire pools were no more, their dazzling colour tainted by the intrusion of midnight black. The only indication that such things as an iris and pupil existed was the silver outlining of their forms, the rest just a sea of darkness. To be honest, it frightened Shepard at first, but was soon put in place when she recalled Liara and her's first melding experience. It was not one borne of pleasure, but of knowledge. Embedded within the impregnable fortress of Shepard's mind, domicile the only knowledge of the Prothean beacon encountered on Eden Prime. Of course, now was different. A scream pushed past her lips as a wave of energy tore through her, Shepard no longer feeling as if she were her own. She felt bodiless, mindless. As if she had no dominant home. All that existed was one being consisting of two. "Embrace Eternity . . " Liara whispered, her lips trailing along Shepard's collarbone. Their surroundings dissolved into nothing, a red-ish haze taking the place of solid objects. The only things immune from the hunger of the haze was them, a sweating mess. Shepard was beyond aware of the round of her shoulders in her hands, the pressure in her palms undeniable. But that was impossible, for one arm remained wound around Liara's waist and the other cupping a blue breast. She was also aware of the pressure in the inside of the thighs, the sharp edges of her own hips digging into the soft flesh. Breathing labored and heart racing, Shepard began to move in the draining haze, her movements slow and weighted. Somehow she managed a position of her hovering over a heaving Liara, the asari's arm draped over her neck. "Oh, I will more than embrace it," Shepard purred, a smirking half smirk hooking the corner of her lips. Liara's eyes had now returned to their normal shade, the look in them suggesting the arousal that flourished in her was just an inch from nearing its edge and turning into a feral beast. Meanwhile, Shepard found off her peak with every ounce of strength, no other physical stimulus acting on her besides sight. And if one were to get technical, the shared nervous system. Currently, the asari sported a type of innocent, yet so naughty shy. The space Shepard did not occupy was soon filled with a leg, Liara's attempt to hide her precious, watering treat. Not to mention the lip currently caught between her teeth. A wild kiss landed on Liara's swollen lips, the kisses now trailing down south. The feel of her own lips atop Liara's skin, love bruises of every colour brandishing in their wake and the slight indent of teeth, could be felt on her own flesh. It drove her wild to know that whatever happened to one, the other could feel. Soft moans escaped Liara, her back leaving the mattress several times. But when Shepard finally arrived at those perfect breasts, Liara's hitch of breath was most noticeable. Just moments before her hot mouth would imprison the perky bud, she chuckled. "Cutie~" she cooed. And that was that. The tip of her tongue rounded the nipple before swallowing it whole, a cry filling the room as her suckling began almost instantly. Shepard's cry, however, was muffled, the succulent meal blocking out the full extent of her moans. The flesh grew hard in her mouth, her tongue picking up on the slightest hint of sweat and perfume. Her own breasts acted accordingly, both buds painfully hardening and standing stout against Liara's ribs. Whilst suckling on one breast, the other was occupied by her hand, calloused fingers clamped down tight around the tender flesh, causing Liara to mewl and whimper. Once she gathered a fill of her chest, the kisses progressed down, her tongue flicking out into her navel. A chill ran the length of her spine as the sensation was mirrored in her own body. Not an inch of anatomy above the waist was spared from Shepard's lip and tongue. Now came the part she's treasure most; the exploration of Liara inside. When she neared her sex, a light tremble cursed her body, nerves to accompany. Hesitance is what she experienced, the Commander too afraid of screwing up and ultimately unable to make this moment beautiful and memorable. But Liara put up no objections, Shepard able to see those blue eyes gazing at her with desire and love atop the mountain of her breasts. That was reassurance enough. Shepard's eyes had flittered shut, her lips acting as her guide. Moisture found the swollen petals, her eyelids slowly retracting as she peered at Liara's core.

 

At the overwhelming sight of such an intimate place, Shepard ceased her breathing, a moment being set aside to retreat within herself and silently thank whoever sat in control of the universe. Two months ago, being in the position she currently occupied, was not. It wasn't even a thought. But now, here she was -- here they were, and it pulled her deeper into the intoxicating haze. Expelling a shaky breath, her thumbs pulled opposite directions to spread the asari's lips, Shepard feeling as if she were the hand of Mother Nature, crooning a flower bud into blossom. A notable jolt pulsed through Liara's body as she felt herself spread, slender digits curling into the fabric of the sheets beneath her. Whimpers galore erupted from her, her legs trembling to support their bent position. Sure enough, though, Shepard was there to ease her fears, the soothing press of lips to her femoral triangle causing little pinpricks of electricity to blossom beneath the touch. With Liara calmed as much as the situation allowed, Shepard progressed. Her core was like a glittering gem; an amethyst. She ran her tongue along the silky folds, the swollen knot of nerves she so wildly sought after emerging. Their melded nervous system allowed for every action to resound in her own body. She moaned as she took the purple bulb into her mouth, Liara now spewing a fountain of mewls and begs to continue on. For what seemed like hours, Shepard teased the poor girl with the suckling of her clit and occasional probe of her surrounding sex, but no exploration had been launched inside. When the pair were just about to launch themselves head first into an earth-shattering orgasm, Shepard stopped, chest aching with the efforts it took to pant as heavily as she was now. Up above, Liara had managed to hide herself behind her hands, a sickening feeling twisting in her gut as she realized the glittering trail tears streaking her flushed cheeks. But she sensed no pain or regret behind the tears. In fact, Liara she'd tears due to the extreme amount of bliss experienced. Shepard tried her luck at reaching out to her with her thoughts, but felt beyond stupid to assume such things as telepathic abilities came along with a mating process. Humiliation aside, she plunged her tongue inside Liara's tight heat, causing them both to produce screams. Liara shot forward, hands pressing into Shepard's head as means to push her further, show her how much she craved the touch of her tongue. "By the Goddess, Shepard!" she wailed. By now, Shepard held her hips in a tight grasp, fingers pressing in hard to the skin of her hips. Unlike most situations that called for the tackle of hips, Shepard did it mainly for herself, something more to make the moment . . Real. But even with such a tight hold, Liara managed to slide her hips down, begging for more of that pleasure to fill her. The taste of honey, salt, and metal clung to her tongue as she further deployed herself within Liara, the amount of will and force it took to keep a clear head while parting Liara's tight heat astonishing. Shepard moaned graciously, the sound causing vibrations to affect the surrounding sex. On Liara's tongue, she tasted herself, the light taste pleasing her beyond measure. And for Shepard, she could feel her tongue probe the throbbing mess she held between closed legs, her thighs moist with all her juices. They were both so close, their peaks suspended in air just mere centimeters before their outstretched hands. All that remained for them to do was grasp it. And they did, in unison. Both females threw their heads back with neck breaking force, the screams parting their throat acting as one. Violent wave after wave courses through them to be expelled through their hungry entrances, the sheets soiled beneath the evidence of moments well spent. Both were bleary eyed and exhausted, but neither were willing to sacrifice such euphoria. Meaning, a mutual-unspoken agreement existed between them that stated the love would not stop until they both fainted. With the little strength she had left, Liara pulled the slightly larger (in height and endowments) female atop her, the task easy with the help of Shepard. It was Liara who initiated the next kiss, the girl wildly lusting for her own taste. As their tongues battled it out in furious, passionate dance, the asari's delicate fingers trailed down Shepard's thighs, her fingers pressing into the other's entrance with no warning. Shepard writhed within her arms, Liara not allowing for her to break the kiss by tangling her free hand into those chocolate locks. Shepard's moans became more fluent as more time passed with Liara's fingers churning her deep. Although she knew that Liara was currently experiencing the same thing, she could not help the trio of fingers she crammed inside the asari, an adorable mewl muffled against her mouth. For hours things progressed on like this, the occasional use of biotics thrown in to add a certain flare and playfulness to it all. When both had been beyond spent, their nervous systems not longer one and, they laid with both enveloped in the other's protecting grasp, their breathing gradually slowing and returning to normal, along with their hearts. "Shepard, tomorrow if we do not make it . . " Liara began, only to be silenced by Shepard. "No." she said, a finger residing over the sculpt of her lips, "We will make it. Tell me after." And with that, they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awful spacing . . And spelling errors. I used my phone to do more than half of it due to the lack of privacy in my house and my laptop is broken . .


End file.
